Strawberries and Cream: A Ichigo x Grimmjow Story
by calhale
Summary: Ichigo has had a rough day and Grimmjow wants to help him relax with a romantic evening. There's candels, chocolate and strawberries, and best of all, yaoi.Rated for a reason Grimmjow x Ichigo OOC ness in a good way


Author's note: I do not own Bleach and or any characters and plot lines associated with the series. This story contains yaoi a.k.a. sexual encounters between homosexual males. Yes. There will be Man Sex… not Xemnas … but man sex. Also just so you know Ichigo means Strawberry for all you people who don't get the metaphor… oh and Hakuma are those big pants they all wear in the show.

______________________________________________________________________________

Ichigo sulked up the stairs to his room, he was exhausted and felt like he was about to break into a million little pieces. Some days he would come home so battered and bruised killing monsters didn't seem worth it and today was one of those days. However he knew that tomorrow, regardless, he would crawl out of bed to do it again.

Sighing heavily, Ichigo opened the door to his room and froze in shock. His room was filled with candles, their flames filling the room with caramel light. There were cherry blossoms shattered across the floor and on the bed, which had been made up in black silk bedding. There was a card on the nightstand next to a bowl of melted chocolate and a bowl of strawberries.

Smiling, Ichigo slowly walked into the room, shutting the door behind him, to go and pick up the note.

Ichigo,

My little strawberry, you work to hard. Please take some time to relax.

With love,

Grimmjow

Ichigo chuckled softly and shook his head at the espanda's antics. "Alright Grimm, you can come out now." Ichigo sighed happily.

Instantly two muscular arms wrapped themselves around Ichigo's waist, holding him tight against a warm body. "Did you like your surprise?" Grimmjow whispered into Ichigo's ear before nibbling on the delicate lobe.

"Yes, thank you. It's very sweet of you. Although I have no clue how you managed it or why." Ichigo replied, resting his head on Grimmjow's bare chest with his eyes closed.

"Because you need some to relax. The world isn't going to end if you take one night off from slaying evil. Besides, I need some playtime with Ichi too." Grimmjow teased, pulling the teen closer to his body.

Ichigo growled playfully in response. "Well, I'm sorry, but I think I have to pass on playtime tonight. I feel like I just went through a rock tumbler."

Grimmjow frowned, "Then let me take care of you. I know lots of ways to make you feel better." Grimmjow leaned down to kiss Ichigo's neck, his lips like fire on the boy's flesh.

Moaning at the contact, Ichigo turned around to face his boisterous lover. "I feel like I'm about to disintegrate. I can barely move." Ichigo groaned, leaning his forehead against Grimmjow for support.

Grimmjow smiled down at Ichigo before picking the teen up bridal style and carrying him to the bed. Ichigo made no effort to stop this and wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck. Grimmjow gently laid the boy down and sat next to him on the soft mattress; brushing a few strands on bright orange hair from Ichigo's forehead lovingly. "Well we can't have you falling apart now. How am I supposed to fight with you when you're injured? Even when I have to pretend to hate you I want you in perfect health. It's no fun if you're not."

Ichigo smiled weakly and kissed Grimmjow's palm as it caressed his cheek. "Yes, because there would be no one else to beat up without me." Ichigo teased his proud partner.

Grimmjow looked across the room and frowned. "Well I wouldn't say that, I have a lot of enemies, but there wouldn't be anyone worth the effort. I mean, when I fight you it's an honor to be competing against you and as much as I hate to admit it, beating you would one of the most amazing experiences of my life. But it would also be the most terrible and it would break my heart to watch you fall at my hand."

Grimmjow turned back to Ichigo and looked him in the eyes. "But enough talk about that. Tonight we should think about the good things we have." Grimmjow got up and moved to the end of the bed to take off Ichigo's socks.

"And what are some of the good things we have Grimm?" Ichigo asked as he contently allowed Grimmjow to undress him.

"Well," Grimmjow replied as he moved up to remove Ichigo's hakuma and under wear. "We have each other. I think that's pretty awesome." Ichigo chuckled as Grimmjow continued to speak as he helped Ichigo out of his shirt. "And we have moments like this." Grimmjow stepped back to looked at Ichigo's lithe nude form that was sprinkled with bruises.

"Is that so?" Ichigo goaded as he felt his cock begin to harden under the espada's gaze.

Tearing his eyes away form his lover's beaten body, Grimmjow nodded as he began to remove his own hakuma. "Yes, but do you know what the greatest thing is?" Grimmjow asked as he climbed onto the bed next to Ichigo; his own erection starting to grow.

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow and smiled, "No, what is the greatest thing about us?"

Well," Grimmjow started again, reaching across Ichigo for the bowl of strawberries. "There's the fact that I love you." He ended the claim by biting into a rather large berry and chewing it happily.

"You love me?" Ichigo asked in drowsy disbelief.

Grimmjow swallowed. "Of course I love you. And I'm fairly sure you love me too." Once again ending with a bite of strawberry.

"How can you be sure?" Ichigo asked playfully.

Grimmjow smiled and began to speak with his mouth full of fruit, "Because I just am." Leaning down, Grimmjow captured Ichigo's lips. Ichigo immediately opened his mouth for Grimmjow's adventurous tongue and let in the juicy bits of berry that came with it.

Ichigo finally pulled away from the ravishing kiss and whispered against Grimmjow's hunger lips, "Well that's good because I'm pretty sure I love you too." Again Grimmjow's lips were upon his.

As their tongues began to wrestle for dominance, Grimmjow's hands caressed their way down Ichigo's body. His finger tips ran over perk pink nipples, pausing to pinch and squeeze, then down across the pale hills and plains of Ichigo's abs, until he found his wanted destination.

Wrapping his fingers around Ichigo's weeping member, Grimmjow began to pump the organ at a slow and burning speed, his thumb occasionally running over the head and smearing sizzling pre-cum droplets across the heated flesh. Ichigo responded to the contact with a series of moans and whimpers as they kissed.

Ichigo broke away from the intense lip lock to softly scream Grimmjow's name as said man picked up the speed of his hand and began to nibble at the unbruised skin of Ichigo's neck. Exhaustion and minor injuries had zapped Ichigo's stamina and soon pale, musky cum plattered across Ichigo's abdominals.

Smiling rather smugly, Grimmjow removed himself from the new love bite he had made on Ichigo's throat and kissed the trembling boy sweetly. Grimmjow sighed contently as Ichigo shined with afterglow. The milky white cum glistened on Ichigo's body and it fascinated the Espada. Chuckling lecherously, Grimmjow once again grabbed a large red strawberry from it's bowl and proceeded to swipe it across Ichigo's chest. Holding up the cum covered Strawberry to look at it for a moment, Grimmjow swiftly took a large bite out of the fruit.

Immediately a contented smile crossed his berry stained lips. Ichigo just watched him in shock. "I can't believe you just did that." Ichigo spoke in between heated breathes.

"I can't believe I've never done it before." Grimmjow joked as he licked stray droplets of spunk from his lips. "You should taste it."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow in response and lifted himself up onto his elbows. "Fine, feed me." Ichigo commanded nonchalantly.

Grimmjow smiled playfully as he took another strawberry from the bowl and dragged it along Ichigo's stomach yet again; gathering the last remains of Ichigo's spunk onto the red berry. Ichigo opened his mouth seductively and let his lover place the strawberry between his lips before taking a slow sensuous bite; his eyes never leaving Grimmjow's. Leaning in Grimmjow kissed the boy as he chewed his morsel. Ichigo obediently let Grimmjow's greedy tongue in; sharing the dark erotic flavor that dominated his mouth.

Driven by the taste of Ichigo on his lips, Grimmjow moved in between Ichigo's legs and pressed his painfully hard erection against Ichigo's own. A moan was exchanged between their lip locked mouths, the noise not fully coming from one or the other. Grimmjow carefully reached for the bedside table in search of lube but instead found the bowl of melted chocolate.

Moaning again, Grimmjow dipped his fingers into the dark sweet liquid; bringing them back to his cock and smothering it. At the same time he allowed his other hand to take some of the slick candy and smear it around Ichigo's delicate entrance. Ichigo gasped at the warm sensation as Grimmjow pushed one chocolate covered finger into Ichigo's tight ass.

Taking a deep breath, Ichigo's body relaxed enough for Grimmjow to push another digit into his heat. Grimmjow stretched his lover slowly, his fingers diving into the intense fire of Ichigo's body in search of that beautiful bit of tissue that would send Ichigo soaring. He soon found it, and Ichigo let out a silent scream of ecstasy as pleasure shot like lightening through his bones.

Taking that as the signal to continue, Grimmjow quickly removed his sticky fingers and replaced them with his chocolate covered cock. Thrusting in quickly, Grimmjow started a ravishing pace, making sure to remember the exact angle Ichigo's elusive prostate had been in. Teasingly, Grimmjow guided his thrusts to merely brush against the sensitive bit of nerve endings. Ichigo groaned in frustration. "Please Grimm, oh God." Ichigo begged; his arms clutching onto Grimmjow's back, his nails leaving red half moon intents in their wake.

"Tell me you love me baby. Tell me you'll never leave me." Grimmjow groaned as he slammed into Ichigo's body. Ichigo's hot inner walls were clamping down in him like a vice, the muscle pulsing around him hurriedly.

"I love you Grimm. I love you so much." Ichigo gasped as his legs wound their way over Grimmjow's shoulders allowing deeper penetration. "God!"

Grimmjow stifled a fierce moan as he smashed into Ichigo's prostate repeatedly. Ichigo was writhing under him and his own thrusts were growing chaotic and wild as he drew closer to his end.

Roaring out into the night, Grimmjow pumped his seed deep into Ichigo's fiery body; excess chocolate tainted cum spilling out Ichigo's ass around his cock. Ichigo followed quickly after, spraying his spunk between their sweat glistening bodies; the wet sound of flesh smacking against flesh filling the room as Grimmjow thrusted into Ichigo a few last times while Ichigo's body milked him of his musky cum.

Finally they collapsed next to each other, Grimmjow pulling out of Ichigo slowly and laying down next to him. He pulled the boy into his arms as they rode out the aftershock of their orgasm and Grimmjow stared happily at the trail of his own cum flowing down Ichigo's thighs.

"I love you Ichi." Grimmjow cooed before kissing Ichigo's hair. Ichigo sighed and nodded his head in agreement as he drifted off into a deep sleep.

______________________________________________________________________________

Ichigo woke up and yawned. The night before had been wonderful and as Ichigo stretched in bed, the sweet ache in his body reminded him about all the delicious details. "Speaking of delicious…" Ichigo mused as his stomach rumbled.

Sitting up, Ichigo looked around for the forgotten bowl of strawberries. Unfortunately the bowl in question was snuggly tucked out of his reach in Grimmjow's arms as Grimmjow slept. The bowl was pressed tight against Grimmjow's abs and Ichigo frowned in dismay.

Suddenly an idea hit him. Slowly, Ichigo laid back down in his stomach and reaching with one hand, stretched his arm through Grimmjow's hollow hole, and reaching at the lone strawberry that was left.

Wrapping his hand around the sweet piece of fruit, Ichigo slowly started to withdraw his hand but was stopped when another hand grabbed his wrist. "If you insist on putting your hands places they shouldn't be, I would suggest you grab a little bit lower." Grimmjow growled with his eyes closed.

Ichigo swallowed and dropped the strawberry back in the bowl, "I love you Grimm."

______________________________________________________________________________

Author's note: SO first Bleach fic. I liked it. The ending was alittle rushed since I added it moments before posting but I was inspired by this great picture I found of a similar situation where Ichigo reaches through Grimmjow's hollow hole and grabs Grimmjow's junk. It's very comical.

Anywho, hoped you liked it, please review. Check out my other stories. There are a lot so whatever you're into there's probably something you'll like. Again please review it's one of the only ways I have of knowing what you guys like and want to see more of.

XOXO

Cally


End file.
